


First Orders

by GenerallyElusive



Series: First Orders [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Bottom Hux, Breathplay, Bruises, Clothed Sex, Feelings, First Time, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Huxlo, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is kind of an idiot, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Oops, Oral Sex, These boys start having a lot of sex very quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerallyElusive/pseuds/GenerallyElusive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is beginning to have concerns over his.. dalliances with the impetuous Kylo Ren. The fact that he is concerned at all, is reason enough to be concerned.<br/>Kylo Ren is also wrapped up with his own problems, and makes some fairly poor choices. Sorry Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hux has to be on the bridge in ten minutes.  
> Kylo isn't helping.
> 
> Something that began as quick Kylo/Hux fluff-drabble because I'm in Kylux hell and evolved rapidly into something bigger. Check back for more chapters as they come to me!  
> You can also find me over on Tumblr: [generallyperfect](http://generallyperfect.tumblr.com/) Where amongst the shameless kylux garbage I'll sometimes post notes and teasers for future chapters.
> 
> Enjoy~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is running late, Kylo isn't helping.

  
“Kylo?”  
  
“…..”  
  
“ _Kylo_?”  
  
“……ngh.”  
  
“Oh for the love of..”  
  
Hux paced to the doorway of his bathroom and stuck his head out into the bedroom beyond. Kylo was, naturally, still asleep. Or pretending to be. Pale limbs visible. Sticking out from beneath standard-issue black bedsheets.  
  
“Kylo you lazy fuck, answer me.”  
  
“…….. _what,_ ” his response came muffled via the pillow his face was buried in.  
  
“What have you done with my hair gel?”  
  
More silence. The general was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
“I'm serious. It was right here, and now it isn't. I've no time for your games, I need to be on the bridge in _ten minutes_.”  
  
“I dunno, check the thing,” the words were barely audible through the pillow.  
Hux was fairly certain from his tone that he was smiling as he said them and he sighed, raising one hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose. It was too early for this.  
  
“….The _thing_?”  
  
“Y’know… cabinet.. thing.”  
  
“ _Kylo_ …” Hux stepped a few paces from the bathroom, his tone a warning.  
  
The knight rolled over slightly, resting the side of his head atop folded arms and peering at Hux through one half-lidded eye. As suspected, he was smirking.  
  
“Why not just go like that? I think you look fine,” the insufferable man purred, voice morning-rough.  
  
Hux’s hair was already starting to dry from his shower, and its natural unruly waves were starting to make their appearance.  
  
“I haven’t gone a single day of service without looking respectable, I do _not_ intend on starting now.”  
  
Kylo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re so full of yourself, you know that?”  
  
“Having pride in one’s appearance is nothing to be ashamed of you scruffy _git_. You should give it a try sometime,” Hux huffed, folding his arms smugly across his chest.  
  
The smirk was wiped from Kylo’s face, replaced with a scowl. “You want your stupid hair shit?” he raised one hand, familiar pot of gel held between one long finger and thumb, “come and get it.”  
  
That same dangerous grin again. Hux considered simply leaving, letting the overgrown toddler in his bed lose his little game for a change. He then considered how self-conscious he’d be throughout the day, constantly smoothing down and self-consciously touching his hair as all the other officers and troopers and everyone just stared at him and-..  
  
_“ **Dammit Ren** **!** ”_  
  
He launched himself at at the bed, only briefly considering his uniform and attempting to avoid creasing it as he tried to wrestle the container from Kylo’s hands. Naturally the knight fought back, holding it as far out of Hux’s reach as possible, grinning like an idiot. Hux began to get tangled in a combination of bed sheets and Kylo-limbs and after a brief scuffle, trying not to laugh, found himself staring not at the prize held several inches from his reach, but the man grinning foolishly up at him.  
  
Their eyes met. The struggle, however brief, had left Hux flustered and out of breath. Of course it would be the exercise, what else would it possibly be? Whatever was going on between them that brought Kylo to his chambers every month or so had surely been sated during the events of the evening prior. It was purely biological. An itch that needed scratching, and both had appeared to fall into one another's bedrooms to satisfy these... unfortunate urges. That's all. Hux made a note of having a word with the maintenance team as it was suddenly far too hot. His uniform felt too tight.  
  
“You’re.. gonna be late..” Kylo mumbled, grin fading, looking from one of Hux’s eyes to the other.  
  
“Mmm.." Hux was struggling to ignore how good Kylo smelt. Of sleep and sex and.. well.. _Kylo_.. "My timekeeping seems to be suffering recently.”  
  
“And I suppose that’s my fault too?”  
  
Hux narrowed his eyes, making a sudden grab for the container of hair-gel while Kylo was distracted. The knight grunted at the sudden weight shift but made no retaliatory movements.  
  
“Absolutely.”

"...I'll stop turning up. If you tell me to." Kylo's tone was suddenly flat and matter-of-fact. The light behind his eyes now dull.  
  
Hux's face fell slightly. He blinked, scrutinising Kylo's expression, then scoffed.  
  
"Very good, I nearly believed you. You lie almost as well as you-...”  
  
“What, kiss?” Kylo's previously stoic expression was split by a sly grin, unable to resist, “..fuck?”  
  
“ _Sulk_.”  
  
“...Great. Thanks.”  
  
Hux sighed. “My point, exactly. And it was _supposed_ to be a compliment.”

"Fantastic. You've such a way with words _General_..." Kylo growled.

Hux hauled himself from the bed, pilfered hair product securely clutched in one hand, leaving Kylo to scowl after him. He made his way back to the mirror in the bathroom and began the process of smoothing and slicking back his hair, all the while resisting the urge to check the time. He can afford to be a little late, it was his damn ship after all.

Eyes still trained on his own reflection as he tamed the last errant strands into place, he noticed how quiet it had become in the other room. The guilt pooling at the bottom of his stomach causing him to pause, placing both hands either side of the sink and look down at the white porcelain as he became unable to hold his own gaze.  
  
“Oh come on... don't be like that.”  
  
After a continued lack of response, he swept the last errant strands of hair from his hairline to the back of his neck and he took in the sight of his now tamed countenance with a satisfied exhale.  
  
“I hope you're not thinking of going back to sleep in there, Ren.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Ren?”  
  
Hux stuck his head back through the doorway to the bedroom. The bed was empty.  
  
“...Kylo?”  
  
Glancing around, there was no sign of the stubborn knight or his clothing which had, as usual, been scattered haphazardly around the room the night before. Hux lowered his eyes and sighed softly, returning to the sink to wash the gel residue from his hands. Ignoring the odd pangs of guilt still jabbing at his guts, he pulled his gloves on, set his hat smartly on his head, checked his reflection once more, and made his way to the bridge.  
  
All the lifeforms in the galaxy, and he had to become.. _involved_.. with one of the most stubborn, dramatic and, at times, unnerving of them all. Despite everything, the General failed to stifle a smirk as he swept through the corridors of the Finalizer. He was sure Kylo would be back, maybe even that same night, and Hux would likely pay for his earlier teasing. Oddly enough, he was looking forward to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you guys enjoy the first instalment! It's just fluff at the moment but it'll get better... uh.. worse?  
> Hit me up over on my shameless Tumblr garbage blog where I'll sometimes maybe post teasers or notes about future chapters: [generallyperfect](http://generallyperfect.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out when Hux had called out Kylo on his impeccable sulking skills, he'd inadvertently triggered the sulk session of a lifetime. Kylo never stays away this long, or at least, hasn't so far. Hux is struggling to cope with his concerns over the missing Knight, who it seems has been away honing his skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks my first foray into posting smut over here. Hooray.  
> I've added a couple warnings into the end-notes just to be safe!
> 
> Enjoy~

Despite the trials of the morning, Hux arrived to the bridge a mere ten minutes later than usual. He didn't mention it or apologize, immediately getting stuck into the day's agenda while his staff, thankfully, seemed not to notice. The words he'd spoken earlier had been true, though. His timekeeping had been suffering lately, a fact he could only put down to his... dalliances... with Kylo.  
  
Kylo... a temperamental powder-keg swathed in heavy robes and flowing black hair. He was impetuous, rude, and frankly Hux had (and at times, still) marked him as a liability to the First Order. Or at the very least, the Finalizer. He couldn't fault his abilities though, and supposed that if he'd had power and training of that kind, he may have found his behaviour to have followed a similar vein. Of course, this was not the case, and Hux had been raised to be hard, cold and logical. The personality clashes between himself and Kylo Ren were inevitable really. To be fair they did both share a handful of other traits; ruthlessness, a hunger for power, the uncanny ability to become turned on during a heated argument with one another. Over lunch, Hux pondered what it could have been that drew them both toward pursuing this, physical... _relationship_... whatever it was. Perhaps it was simply a case of opposites attracting? There was a lot to be said for someone who, unlike anyone else on the ship or throughout his career, wasn't either unflinchingly obedient or utterly intolerable. It's true Kylo had his moments, but there was.. _something_  there. They fought, a lot, but when they clashed, sparks flew. Even he couldn't have predicted those sparks catching and igniting in the way that they had. Hux shook his head, attempting to banish such thoughts from his mind as it was uncomfortable and strange to dwell upon, making for poor lunchtime daydream material.

Upon completion of his duties, returning to his quarters several hours later than intended, Hux half expected Kylo to be there waiting for him. Unsurprisingly, the door to his chambers slid back to reveal the usual unoccupied rooms beyond. Of course, he was likely still bitter about Hux's words from earlier that morning, but Hux was still a little put out at his non-appearance. Hux set his coat upon its hook by the door, and moved through to the side of his living area which had informally been designated as a sort of office. He sat and continued ploughing through the endless "paperwork" via a terminal plugged into the wall, its screen radiating a green glow from his desk. A General's work was never done.

Later that night, after staying awake longer than he should have, Hux made his way to the bedroom alone, mildly surprised and annoyed at Kylo's continued absence.

He wasn't there the next morning, either.

Over the next few days, Hux went about his duties in the hopes of smothering the nagging guilt and strange sense of worry which had begun to burn in the pit of his stomach. His attitude towards the whole ordeal fluctuated regularly from concern, through anger at himself for letting the man get to him, then to anger at Kylo for causing him to feel the way that he did, finally to casual dismissal of the whole thing as "just another one of his tantrums and he'll be back again before you know it".

~

A full week passed. A message Hux had drafted to the hangar bay staff to ask if Ren had left the ship at any point sat pending in his outbox. He'd caught himself several times about to bring up the topic of Ren's disappearance with the staff during meetings and once during one of the awkward, "off-duty dinners" with the senior officers. He'd even stopped himself raising the issue with Supreme Leader himself during one of the rare times he was summoned for a briefing. Even worse, in the ongoing battle to keep up appearances, when questioned himself by other members of staff, Hux had to force a vague shrug as if it was no concern of his where Snoke's favourite had disappeared off to. In all honesty it was true, it really was none of his concern. Or it shouldn't be.

It was after another failed attempt to get through yet more tedious reconnaissance reports one evening when Hux decided enough was enough. He'd re-read the same sentence of the report flickering on his screen five times. His eyes felt like they'd been sand-blasted and his jaw ached from stubbornly stifling yawns. With a frustrated grunt,  Hux stood and abruptly stormed from the terminal over to a rather utilitarian decanter set upon a side-table. The thing rarely saw any use, however he deemed it's presence appropriate in case of visiting dignitaries, senior officers, or the more likely third option; bad days. All decorum aside, Hux snatched up one of the steel tumblers and poured himself a measure of whatever noxious amber liquid the container had been filled with.

Furiously, he emptied his first glass in one go with a grimace. Same for his second. He was halfway through his third when he tried to remember if he'd managed to make it to the evening meal that night. He woke up the next morning with a stinking headache, decanter clutched in one hand as it hung over the foot of the bed, his feet buried in the pillows.

~

What followed was possibly one of the longest days of Hux's life. He struggled through the morning briefing, successfully managed to not pass out during the inspection of the newest troopers in the afternoon, and politely excused himself from the dining hall to pace the corridors in an attempt to calm his stomach in the evening. At the very least, the hangover from hell was keeping him occupied. When he finally managed to make it back to his quarters, he hung his coat by the door with shaking hands. It promptly slid off and he stared at it for several seconds, debating just leaving it there, before bending to pick it up and immediately regretting the decision. Leaving the rooms dark, he shuffled through to the bathroom. Rinsing his hands in cold water, he lifted icy handfuls to his face to.. he wasn't sure.. make himself feel better? Help him "snap out of it"? He had started to dread his evenings, when the work finally ran out and he was left alone with his thoughts. He felt pathetic.  
  
_You_ _ **are**_ _pathetic._

The words, unspoken, came unbidden to his mind. Even more concerning, the voice speaking them was not that of his usual brusque internal monologue. Hux froze, however he found that this was through no decision of his own. Standing before the sink of his bathroom, hands placed either side of the basin, he found he couldn't lift them. Couldn't turn around. Panic began to rise in his mind before what could only be described as a fuzzy, calming wave flowed through his thoughts, like the warm, gently cascading waters of an overflowing bathtub. The same voice hummed inaudibly again; _Calm_.

He found he could still move his eyes, and they darted around the bathroom as best they could before returning to the mirror. He cursed himself for leaving nothing but darkness behind him as he'd made his way through his quarters. Even the bathroom itself had been poorly lit. Light had been giving him a headache.

Suddenly, movement. Hux's eyes flicked across to focus on something he spotted in the mirror. Something behind him, moving through from the room beyond and getting closer. The fingertips of a black leather glove, the hand inside spread wide, reached through the gloom and into the dim bathroom light. The glove was shortly followed by row after row of black fabric ridges, each one contouring tightly to the arm inside of the sleeve. Hux realised then, before Kylo's narrow, pale face came into view, that he was being held still by the force. Another surge of panic. Another wave of forced _calm_ to soothe his thoughts. His eyes locked with Kylo's in the reflection of the mirror, broadcasting as best they could the mixture of fury and fear that his blank, paralysed expression could not display. An odd sensation stirred in his head. As if someone were running their fingers through the fluid stream of his thoughts, as one might dip their toe into a pool to judge its temperature. His suspicions that Kylo was probing his mind were confirmed when the barrage of outrage and anger in response caused the Knight to flinch slightly. Rather than try to insert another voice into the cacophony of Hux's thoughts, Kylo spoke aloud.

“Is that any way to greet me?”

It is difficult to explain how a force-user interprets the thoughts and feelings of another life-form when sifting through their consciousness in this way, as one seldom has very much control or order to their own mind. Especially during an emotional moment. Hux mentally threw back responses, which became muddled through emotion and picked up deep-rooted things he would never have actually said aloud along the way.

_**GET OUT OF MY HEAD.** Hypocrite. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? What are you doing? How are you doing this? **IF I COULD MOVE I WOULD KILL YOU.** I missed you._

Each thought came at at once, as if screamed or spoken by a crowd, each one with Hux's voice. Kylo turned his head slightly, as if trying to listen to something far away. When he looked back, he took a few more steps forward, pulling up directly behind the frozen General. His hand, fingers outstretched, rested just by the side of his head.

“You know, this would be a lot easier for me if you would calm your thoughts.”

_**Calm** my **thoughts**? You're rooting around my HEAD. I'm so tired. I think I'm going to be sick. **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**_

“Away. Meditating. Learning. You could have found me if you'd wanted to, if you'd looked hard enough.”

_**LIAR.** Where? I looked for you in your chambers. **You weren't there.** Did you leave the ship? It's so cold in here._

“Does it matter? I'm here now.”

Forgoing logical thought, Hux simply projected several crude montages of himself smacking Kylo in _his stupid_ _ **FACE**_ _._ _ **YOU'RE AN IDIOT**_ _. SUCH A_ _ **CHILD**_ _. A_ _ **week**_ _you've been gone. I drank a whole bottle of.. What even **was** that? I think I'm going to pass out.._

Hux's eyelids fluttered half-closed. He found he was struggling to breathe.

“Oh no you don't...” Kylo grunted, flexing his fingers, lip curling to bare his teeth slightly. The mental equivalent of a bucket of cold water poured over Hux's mind and he managed a gasp, eyes wide. Kylo's free hand came up to run its fingers around Hux's shirt collar, starting from the back and finishing on the clasp at his throat. His head came down, nose brushing at Hux's cheek, lips running along his jawline. Hux could feel Kylo's breath against his skin as he purred “you're going to want to stay conscious.”

_**STOP**. Don't stop... I'm so **MAD AT YOU**. Please..._

“Concentrate...”

_SHUT THE **FUCK** UP. Telling me what to do.. THIS IS **MY SHIP.** **Not to mention MY HEAD**. Don't **TOUCH ME**._

Kylo laughed, a low, deep sound against Hux's neck. The myriad voices of Hux's internal dialogue spoke, shouted, screamed in fury, lust, shame, sadness. Hux saw Kylo's dark eyes look across to meet his own as he suddenly picked up on a rogue thought. A thought without words, simply the lightening of his heart at the sound of Kylo's laughter. Hux could feel his cheeks burning, could see the blush spread down his neck in the mirror. Hux took a deep breath in through his nose as his mind went through the equivalent process of tensing up fully, before relaxing as he exhaled slowly.

_......This is embarrassing..._

“I'm glad you've finally managed some focus.”

Hux's jaw muscles tightened.

_It's... difficult._

“Now you know what it's like.”

_All the time?_

“No.. not all the time..”

Foreign thoughts pushed their way into Hux's mind, projecting a vision of the last time they had seen one another. The night they had spent together. The brief, playful scuffle the morning after before Hux had wounded Kylo's pride, prompting his week-long absence. Hux wasn't sure what to think.

“You don't have to say anything.” Kylo breathed against Hux's neck, brushing the shirt collar aside with his chin.

_I **can't** say anything..._

Kylo snorted. “Even when I take your mouth away, you still manage to run it.”

Any further thoughts of complaint or protest were quelled as Kylo dragged his teeth along the sensitive skin of Hux's neck. The hand not currently elbow-deep in his brain curled around his chest. Hux's eyelids fluttered again, however this time through an entirely different set of emotions. It seemed like a millennia since their last night together, the bruises had just about healed.

_You're still.. in my head._

“If I let you go, will you behave?”

**_No._ **

Kylo laughed, before biting.. sucking.. at the side of Hux's neck. Any audible sounds or movements on Hux's part were still successfully being subdued, however when the Knight dragged the gloved fingertips of his free hand down Hux's chest and stomach to his groin, he found the General still capable of a physical response. Kylo turned his head, listening to.. or rather, feeling, the General's response. Not an audible moan as such, more of a hazy, sharp sensation. Electricity through molasses.

_Please..._

A quiet, whispered thought.

“...What?” Kylo pulled his teeth from Hux's skin and licked over the faint imprints left there, head tilting as if straining to hear.

_You heard me.._

Kylo smirked, tongue running over the darkening bruise on Hux's neck, right on the collar-line. The hand at his temple, finally, began to relax its grip slightly. His voice had lowered, darkened, Hux could feel the reverberations in Kylo's chest at his back when he spoke.

“I want to hear you, _properly,_ ” Kylo flexed the fingers of the hand hovering close to the side of Hux's head.

“Guh..” Hux's tongue felt clumsy inside his mouth as the ability to speak was restored. He also found he could wriggle his toes and adjust the grip of his hands on the basin.

“...Say it.” Kylo whispered hungrily, mouth millimetres from his ear. Hux wrinkled his nose in a snarl.

“Ggh..Go F-fuc-”

“ **SAY IT.** ”

A pause. The General drew a ragged breath.

“....Please..”

Hux felt the control over his body subside as Kylo dropped him back behind the controls of his body. It felt like being pulled from a frozen river, sensation rolling inward from his extremities through to his core. Just as he was about to collapse, Kylo sunk his teeth once more into the already damaged skin of his neck, only this time he wasn't frozen in place and could react accordingly. His back arched as a hoarse moan tore from his throat. The gloved hand which had been holding him still all this time, pressed against the side of his head, fingers ploughing furrows through red hair. He was still weak from earlier, and as Kylo shifted his hips back, the only thing which had been keeping him upright as his own were pinned to the edge of the basin, his knees buckled, bringing them both tumbling to the black tiles of the bathroom floor. Kylo shifted as they fell, pressing Hux to the cold, hard tiles with his body, hands gripping hungrily at the fabric of his shirt while his mouth remained busy at Hux's throat.

It was times like these that Kylo often voiced his frustration at the impracticality of their clothing. His hands took leave of their futile tearing at Hux's shirt to shed their gloves finally, rising to pull off and discard his bulky cloak and robes, before returning to their previous ministrations. One hand ran its fingers through the hair at the side of the General's head, the other stroking up the inside of his thigh. Hux shamelessly parted his legs, breathing a sharp gasp and tilting his head to one side, pressing his cheek into Kylo's palm as the Knight reached his crotch. He'd been hard long before Kylo had released him from ... whatever the hell he'd been doing. Hux was in no mind to give much thought to what had just transpired. It had been an exceptionally long week and somehow an even _longer_ day. Kylo smelled good. Amazing even, and he was unable to stop his hips from rutting up against the pressure of Kylo's palm. Hux closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of leather and sweat and _Kylo_ found at the Knight's wrist where sleeve opened up for skin. Meanwhile, Kylo was eagerly working his way through the various complicated fastening mechanisms of Hux's uniform. One handed at that. He was getting remarkably good at it.

With shaking hands, Hux made an attempt to return the favour. Now that the robes and belt were gone, it was much easier to get at what lay beneath. He was possessed with the urge to touch him, to feel him once more, hands diving beneath his tunic. Kylo shuddered as he found his prize, and Hux couldn't resist smirking, pleased with the confirmation that he didn't appear to be the only one who'd been anticipating this. Clenching his teeth, Kylo drew himself to his knees. His hands were suddenly at the collar of Hux's shirt, gripping the fabric tightly. For a second Hux thought Kylo was about to throttle him, which... was fine, but usually they'd work up to that. A little warning would have been nice. Before he could open his mouth to complain, Kylo's arms pulled apart, ripping the shirt open and sending buttons zipping across the small room.

“Shut up.” Kylo grunted, silencing any impending comments. His hands moved to Hux's hips, ungracefully yanking down the General's pants and underwear in one swift movement. The coldness of the floor had been noticeable enough to Hux through his clothing, and the shock of the icy tiles against his bare ass caused him to yelp slightly. Unrelenting, Kylo pulled himself back atop of the squirming General, holding himself up with one arm. The other reached down, taking a firm grip of Hux's cock, dark eyes gazing down to gauge Hux's reaction. Stubbornly the General met his gaze, bucking his hips slightly into Kylo's hand. Long, strong fingers slowly stroked at a teasingly frustrating pace. Hux was doing remarkably well at containing himself until Kylo's thumb curled up and across the head of his cock. A sudden change in friction as it picked up the precome beading at its tip, smearing it in small circles. Hux squeezed his eyes shut, heartbeat hammering in his ears. Combined with the sound of his breathing, amplified by the enclosed space of the bathroom, the noise was deafening. He whispered again through gritted teeth, eyes tightly shut, head turned away.

“..Please..”

The torturous circling and stroking stopped. Everything remained still. When Hux opened his eyes again, he found himself looking directly into Kylo's eyes. He held his gaze, letting his hunger and need make itself known. He broadcast a thought, filling it with as much of the raw desire coursing through his body as he could. Kylo visibly shivered as the General's projected lust washed over him, eyes briefly falling closed, head tilting slightly as if savouring the scent of something passing.

_Please._

Kylo pulled himself slowly to his knees once again, eyes snapping back open and locking with Hux's own steely gaze as he loomed over the General. The light of the bathroom was obscured by his head, lending the Knight a dim, blurry halo. He raised his hand away from Hux's dick, up to his lips, pressing its thumb to the tip of his outstretched tongue as the other raised in a gesture. Hux had always thought that using fruity space magic to summon items into one's hand was tacky to the extreme, but he was paying little attention to much of what Kylo was doing as he watched the Knight lick his juices off his fingers. Summoning weapons and deflecting enemy fire was one thing, but Hux supposed using the force to find lubricant in a dimly lit bathroom without getting up was probably not something they taught you in Jedi School. Or, at least he hoped it wasn't.

Leaning back down, Kylo pushed Hux's head to one side, freeing himself from his own uniform with a tug and a short sigh. A puff of exhaled air brushed Hux's neck. The Knight was holding himself up via one arm curled up and under one of Hux's shoulders while the other went to work preparing for what was to come. Although Hux could no longer see Kylo's face, the steady panting against his neck as the lubricant was applied in quick, sharp strokes was enough to imagine how he looked.

Suddenly he felt it again. The dull sensation in the back of his head. He shook his head lightly and mumbled.

“No.. Kylo, no more.”

“Hux, I-.. I want to show you..” Kylo's words broken by heavy panting.

No fancy gestures or posturing required, the link was established. Before Hux could respond, Kylo had pushed himself up against his ass. After that, there weren't any words in the universe that could adequately express how he felt. At the moment Kylo entered him, every feeling, every sensation Kylo was experiencing, streamed into Hux's mind to mix with those he was feeling himself. Inch by inch, breathing heavily against Hux's ruined shirt collar, Kylo pushed forward. Deeper, ever deeper. Along with all of the transferred sensation, Hux could feel how badly Kylo wanted him, and had wanted to be inside of him again. He saw how the meditation and focus of the past week had come to fruition with a flare of dark pride. Saw a flash of hurt as their last encounter briefly burned and then passed, gone as quickly as it had appeared. He noticed then that Kylo had paused, burying himself completely and catching his breath. Hux inhaled, held it it a moment, before exhaling with a shaky breath.

As his hips began to pull back, a shiver ran through Kylo and, subsequently, through Hux. The General raised his arms, curling them both about Kylo's shoulders, fingers running through shaggy black hair. He'd admit, he never thought he'd catch himself having sex on the floor of a cramped battlecruiser bathroom, but he supposed recently he'd been experiencing an alarming number of firsts. Kylo's thrusts, slow and languid at first, began to pick up their pace. All the build up had done nothing for the staying power of either man, and while on any other night Hux may have been disappointed in a sprint finish, right now it was an intense need burning like a sickness through his veins. Kylo's hands fell to Hux's chest, dragging dull fingernails down pale, freckled skin to bury themselves in the flesh at his hip. An iron grip, shifting Hux's body in time with his now fervent rutting.

Either through reading his mind, or body language, or the inability for the general to stifle his moans filling the air, Kylo knew what he needed. Via the strange link into his mind, Hux could feel that Kylo needed it too. Swallowing another moan, Hux caught his breath enough to hiss through gritted teeth into Kylo's ear.

“Ngh... Do it..”

The command prompted a groan and a shudder from Kylo, yet when the desired result was not forthcoming, Hux spoke again.

“Kylo.. _Do it_.. F-fill me...”

A louder groan. Muscles tensing to clutch Hux tightly, Kylo's hips bucked hard and fast, before plunging forward one final time to bury himself as deep as possible as he came. This, combined with the ability to mentally feel Kylo's orgasm as if it were his own, sent Hux over the edge himself, back arching, pressing himself down further onto Kylo as climaxed himself, spilling over his stomach.

Kylo remained tense, face buried in Hux's neck, breathing heavily. Nudging the General with his nose and receiving no response or reproach, he leaned back and shifted slightly to look at Hux's face. The movement, particularly of Kylo's hips caused Hux to twitch, inhaling slightly through his teeth. He was exhausted, spent, and his higher thought processes were flickering back online, slowly coming to terms with how much of a wreck he must look. Lying on the floor of what was the equivalent of his office bathroom, for the amount of work he did in his quarters. Shirt ripped, pants dragged down and tangled around one ankle. Covered in various bodily fluids. Fresh bruises and scratches marring his skin. Kylo squirmed, looking down at the ruined General and taking no small amount of pleasure in his handiwork, causing more shivers, then a strained moan as he withdrew. Hux went to speak, but a broad hand covered his mouth before it had managed to form the first word.

“Shh.”

Hux frowned, twisting his head to try and get out from behind Kylo's palm.

“Will you just _stop_ for a second?”

A muffled grunt and several choice, if inaudible curses. Kylo inclined his head and flicked his eyes towards the shower, which they were lying in front of.

“Clean yourself up. You're a mess.”

Kylo withdrew his hand and made to stand up. He'd never really been one for cuddling after.

“W- _wait_..-” Hux spoke from the floor, his voice unusually meek. He found himself feeling strangely vulnerable all of a sudden.

Kylo paused, “I'll still be here, when you're done.”

Hux made an effort to wipe away whatever sudden worried expression had appeared on his face and replace it with one more comfortable and familiar. A scowl, that would do nicely. He was ashamed and concerned at how... needy, he'd been. Not just in regards to the sex, either. He turned his head, embarrassed.

“You can get out of my head now, thanks.”

“You've been on your own in there since I finished,” Kylo shot back with a smirk, pulling his ruined tunic off and tossing it down with the rest of his discarded clothes before moving through to the bedroom.

Hux lay his head back down against the tiles with an exasperated sigh. He was tired, drained in almost every sense, and worst of all.. sticky. He wondered where exactly his life had diverted off of the path it had been steadily rising up on, to bring him to this particular point. Still, the sex had almost made the terrible week he'd suffered through worth it. Almost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's for Kylo using the force to render Hux immobile.  
> Touching/biting/licking without permission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before. Hux is a little worse for wear. Kylo, in his own way, deals with the problem as best he can.

The day after the night before.

Hux's usual knack for waking up before he needs to, for the first time in years, failed him. Instead, he half-opened his eyes with a small whimper as shrill electronic beeping pierced the stillness of the room, only to be silenced moments later as the small brick of black plastic hit the opposite wall of the bedroom with a crack. Kylo rolled back into the centre of the bed with a grumble. Kylo doesn't do morning alarms. Hux curled gratefully into his warmth and promptly fell asleep again.

~  
  
Hux is roused again some time later, this time by a sudden, terrible sense of dread.  
  
"...No.."  
  
His eyes snapped open, his attempt to bolt upright leaving his head reeling.  
  
"Oh _no_.."  
  
He scrambled to get out of bed but his legs gave out before he manages to get properly upright. Kylo stirred, lifting his head from the pillows to see Hux stagger and fall to the floor. He blinked, letting his sleepy eyes focus, giving him a moment.  
  
"...You ok?" Hux managed to make a quiet, pained whining noise in response. Kylo dragged himself through the blankets to peer over the edge of the bed, down to where Hux lay crumpled on the floor. 

"Ngh.. what time is it?" Hux's eyes were held tightly closed, as if it hurt to open them, and Kylo could sense the rising panic being carefully reigned in as he spoke in a rigidly calm voice. Turning to find the night stand empty before vaguely remembering hurling the alarm clock across the room a few hours earlier, Kylo pulled himself from the bed, lumbering sleepily over to the still-idling screen of the general's work console. He jabbed at a few buttons on the controls, bringing up a glowing digital clock face.  
  
"Um.."  
  
" _What_?" The panic breaking through the forced calm of Hux's voice was now laced with trace amounts of despair.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
Before Hux can answer, gaping up at Kylo from his position on the floor, the intercom by the door to his quarters made an inquisitive chirp.  
  
"No.. nonono.." Hux made several further attempts to drag himself to his feet, staggering to one side and knocking over the night stand, before falling over his own feet again in an attempt to get to the bathroom. Kylo watched with a mixture of bemusement and concern. He moved to the General's side, kneeling to brush cool fingers across Hux's burning skin. With a flex of concentration he reached out once more to skim Hux's mind, frowning slightly at what he finds. Exhaustion. Panic. Wounded pride. Shame. He's late. They're all waiting for him. This has never happened before. How _embarrassing_.  
  
_Ren.. stop..._  
  
His thoughts came through as weakly as his voice. While the sight of the usually precise man floundering like a newborn deer was... endearing, and amusing, the reality of the situation was sinking in. Hux's previous fling with whatever had been in that decanter, followed by a week of poor nutrition, poorer sleep, and a night of... strenuous activity, had left him a complete wreck. While Hux endeavoured to make himself as small as possible on the floor, Kylo's eyes were drawn to the dark bruises stark against the pale skin of the General's neck and shoulders, smirking to himself.  
  
The intercom chirped again. Kylo straightened up and, with Hux's eyes following him, went to the door. It unlocked and slid aside to reveal a stormtrooper who nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise. Kylo suppressed a smirk, he loved it when that happened.  
  
"K-Kylo Ren! S-sir!" The trooper snapped to attention, giving a shaky salute. Kylo could feel the trooper's confusion, felt him nearly step back to check he was at the right door before stopping himself, felt him trying to look anywhere but at Kylo himself. Standing in the General's doorway in nothing but his pants, waves of black hair unruly from sleep. He wasn't even wearing his boots. On second thoughts he probably should have found something more to wear, but it didn't matter now. For once he was glad he hadn't opted to sleep naked. He both heard and felt Hux cringe behind him from the floor.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Kylo addressed the trooper in his usual flat, deep tone.  
  
"Uh, n-no sir.. I mean, yes!.. Sir..Uh.."  
  
"Spit it out." The trooper's awkward stuttering, while amusing initially, grew tiresome fast.  
  
"The General has not reported for duty this morning. I've been sent from the bridge to ensure he is alright." Kylo stared through the blank, black visor of the trooper's helmet, scanning his thoughts to ensure he was speaking truthfully.  
  
"S- _sir_.." The trooper added.  
  
Satisfied, Kylo unfolded his arms from across his chest and made a faint sweeping gesture in the air as he took a step back into Hux's chambers.  
  
" **The General will not be reporting for duty today. He is fine**."  
  
The trooper's posture changed immediately into one of rigid obedience. He repeated in a calm, slow voice.  
  
"The General will not be reporting for duty today. He is fine."  
  
Before Kylo flicked the controls to slide Hux's door shut, he added: " **And you never saw me here**."  
  
"And I never sa-"  
  
With a hiss and a click, the door closed and locked once again. Kylo returned to Hux's side and heaved him up and back over onto the bed. Hux landed amongst the covers with a grunt, before pulling the blankets around himself with a shudder. He hissed through his teeth.  
  
"You can't do that to all of them. There will be more."  
  
Kylo scoffed, stretching out on the bed beside the General who was in the process of slowly cocooning himself.  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
Hux scoffed. Kylo sensed sarcasm. Envy. He didn't have to probe Hux's mind for thanks, however, as he felt a hand reach out to brush against his bare shoulder. He turned his head, looking over at the General in his ball of blankets. Eyes closed, occasionally shivering softly.  
  
Kylo sent four further troopers away, along with two Captains in their colourful pauldrons and a stuffy, black-uniformed higher Officer. Eventually they stopped coming, and Kylo waited, watching over the sleeping General, checking in on him mentally from time to time to ensure he was recovering alright. He looked down at his own hands for a time, wondering if he'd pushed things too far the night before, and it was the after-effects of his abuse of the force Hux was suffering through.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Kylo balled his hands into fists at the sudden sound, looking down at Hux who was beginning to stir and stretch.  
  
"I see you thinking. Staring at your hands. This isn't your fault."  
  
Kylo frowned.  
  
"..Alright not _entirely_ your fault" Hux added.  
  
"If this is what it results in.."  
  
"Need I remind you, Ren... of what _else_ it resulted in." Hux interrupted, brushing his fingertips across Kylo's bare shoulder once more, tracing the pattern of dark freckles scattered haphazardly across his skin. He picked up on the General's thoughts with a twitch, flashes of memory from the night before. Cold tiles, shuddering gasps, the feeling of Kylo's teeth at his neck, nails at his hips, dick in his ass. He shook his head as if trying to snap out of a trance.  
  
"Not if it leaves you like.. _this_." Kylo gestured at the human burrito shape in the bed next to him. Hux scowled.  
  
"I just drank too much. Then ate too little. This has nothing to do with you." Hux squirmed in his blankets to the edge of the bed and slowly got to his feet, padding over to the bathroom, bare feet pattering on the tiles. Kylo sighed, before getting to his feet and following him, stepping over the piles of clothing they'd still not retrieved from where they had been discarded. Hux had added his blankets to the pile and had stepped into the shower, standing still beneath the jet of hot water.  
  
"Hux.."  
  
"It's fine, Ren. I'll be fine."

Kylo leant against the wall beside the shower and sighed. Admittedly he'd found the raw power of his abilities and the control over Hux last night.. thrilling, to say the least. Remembering the look in Hux's eyes reflecting in the mirror as he held his mind in one hand, his cock in the other, caressing it through the tight pants of his uniform, that intoxicating mix of fury, fear, and arousal. The taste of his skin, the feel of it between his teeth...

"You can stand out there brooding all day, or you can get in here. It's entirely up to you."

Hux's sharp comment cut through Kylo's reminiscing. Taking a breath to clear his mind, he shed himself of the last of his clothing and stepped through the glass shower door, closing it behind him to seal in the steam. Hux was facing away, looking up and into the stream of water, letting it rush down over his hair, his face. Down over his neck and shoulders where bruises in the shape of Kylo's mouth had formed and purpled overnight. Almost as if his fingers acted of their own accord, Kylo reached out to brush over the marks, following their edges. Hux shuddered, and when he spoke his voice was amplified by the enclosed space of the shower cubicle,  yet there was oddly  no trace of his usual menace or steel. "Damn you.. I'll be wearing high collars for a week."

Kylo stepped closer, lips twisted in a half grin as his arms circled around Hux's middle, hands against his stomach. Leaning in to brush his lips gently over the marks he'd made, faintly aware of the dull waves of pain ebbing through Hux's body as he did so. His hands venturing further south, stroking down over Hux's hips, fingertips running over the thin, red scratch marks he'd left in his wake there, too.

“Not my fault you bruise so easily.” Kylo mocked, words muttered against his collarbone. Hux angled his head to glare at the Knight.

“Only because you make an _active effort_ to do so.” Hux's voice was still oddly small. Quiet.

“If you really hated it, I'd stop.”

Hux scoffed.

“No you wouldn't.”

Kylo's movements paused, his head lifting, turning slightly as he thought Hux's words over. He considered his previous concerns over Hux's health, his worries that he had done more harm than good. The feelings of not wanting to hurt Hux were conflicting with those that actively wanted to leave their marks across Hux's lean, pale body. Beneath it all was an underlying curiosity at why he even cared at all. Why it mattered if their nocturnal proclivities left Hux in such a state that he couldn't report for work the next day. Or more specifically, why it seemed to matter to _Kylo_. The Knight gave a small sigh before leaning back in to nose at the General's ear.

“It would be.. _difficult_ , to resist, but if it's what you wanted...”

His words and tone were sincere, however Kylo still gave Hux a sideways glance to gauge his reaction. He could feel that Hux was making a concerted effort to look as if the entire conversation was entirely of no consequence, and that he didn't care either way. Unable to help himself, Kylo probed further, brushing mental fingertips across the outer shell of Hux's thoughts. He didn't have to delve very deeply to find a response that betrayed Hux's true feelings on the matter. Despite all of his complaints and tutting in the mirror when dressing on a morning, deep down Hux was rather fond of the marks Kylo left on his skin. There was a strange, twisted sense of pride in there somewhere. _I earned these._ Kylo brushed his mental sweep through memories of boring officers briefings made slightly more interesting by the dull throb of pain from a fresh bruise here or there. Of Hux subtly running his hand over his shirt collar in pretence of adjusting it, in order to be reminded once more of whatever bites and marks lay beneath the fabric, and more importantly how he came about them. Kylo was struggling with the effort of suppressing a grin.

“...Well, _General_?”

Hux wrinkled his nose. More often than not when Kylo used his title it was in a tone that bordered on mocking. Kylo hadn't fully withdrawn from Hux's mind and sensed that he'd hit a nerve. Attempting to placate the General, he tightened his grip on Hux's body, one arm snaked around his chest and curling its fingers around Hux's throat, the other reaching down to brush fingertips against his inner thigh. Both arms pulling tightly enough to clutch Hux to his chest. A strange, brief thought dashed through Kylo's mind, wondering if it might be possible to stay curled against Hux's body in the warmth of the shower like this forever. It felt.. strange, to think about, and before he could dwell on it, or figure out where it had come from, it had gone.

“Just...” Hux's eventual response was enough of a distraction to drive the strange fleeting thought even further from Kylo's mental grasp. “Just try to keep your rampant disregard for my body's well-being beneath the uniform line. Hmm?”

Kylo huffed a short laugh against the side of Hux's neck. He pressed the palm of the hand at Hux's throat flush with his skin, lifting so as to tilt the General's head further up and back. Hux made no attempt to struggle or resist, back arching slightly against Kylo's chest and stomach. Allowing himself to be held and moved. These odd, placid, passive moments always seemed to occur at random with Hux, Kylo found, when he'd submit to whatever manipulation of his body Kylo was attempting. Not that he complained, of course. Having one of the most uptight, stubborn, combative men in the First Order suddenly becoming putty in your hands was an intoxicating feeling, one which Kylo feared he was developing an addition to.

He tilted his head back to growl into Hux's ear in a low, amused tone.

“No promises.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure where I'm going with this but enjoying the ride regardless.  
> All comments, encouragement, kudos, etc are super appreciated. <3  
> If garbage Tumblr kylux sideblogs are your thing, check this one out: [generallyperfect](http://generallyperfect.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ~Nug


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo makes poor decisions.  
> Steamy shower sex continuing directly on from the previous chapter.  
> Uncomfortable ending, sorry in advance?
> 
> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. Seriously comments on this thing give me life.  
> A couple warnings in the end-notes just in case.
> 
> -Nug

“ _No promises.”_  

The words, purred by Kylo beneath the pressurized water of the shower in a tone he guessed Kylo had intended to be seductive, triggered the beginnings of an eye-roll from the General, before he'd been overcome by Kylo's movement and the feel of his hands on his body.

 Strong arms curled around Hux's lean figure, shamelessly gripping the General's cock in one large hand, the other firmly yet carefully taking a hold of his throat. Tilting his head back, causing his back to arch, opening his body up to Kylo's every whim. Hux was still so drained from the night (and day) before, despite the amount of sleep he'd had, and he found it more than easy enough to give himself over to Kylo. In the small, enclosed space of the steamy shower cubicle, he was comfortable enough being laid open as such, exposed, one of his own hands weakly gripping at Kylo's wrist near his throat. The other reached out, only to press against the tiles as Kylo shoved him bodily forwards. He'd hissed through his teeth at the coldness of the tiles against his stomach and chest, aware of the temperature emanating from their surface over the head of his cock, held a fraction of an inch away as Kylo began his rapturously slow strokes.

 It was an unusually odd yet not altogether unpleasant feeling, being so helpless. Hux was fairly confident he'd lose in a physical fight against Kylo at the best of times, yet here, like this, he didn't stand a chance. Kylo had him literally by the throat, never mind the ridiculous space wizard abilities which he'd already experienced first-hand the night prior. Penned into a tiny space by Kylo's broad physique however, he found himself unable to think about very much outside of the here and now, and found that he didn't exactly mind how this was playing out in the slightest.

 Kylo's mouth, hot against Hux's neck and shoulders, running tongue and teeth lightly over pale skin both marked and unmarked. A snotty voice in the back of the General's mind was complaining once again about the visibility of said marks the next time he faced the troops, but it was being smothered by the rest of his internal dialogue which he was fairly sure Kylo would be picking up on. Part of him even _hoped_ he would, and he tried to concentrate his thoughts appropriately so as to keep the message clear.

  _Yes. Fuck... yes. More. Use me._

 Hux could feel his own heartbeat at the two pulse-points in his neck beneath Kylo's thumb and fingertips. His grip was firm, yet he was able to breathe, if with some difficulty. His ragged breaths were vaguely muffled by the sound of the water, yet it was still there, he was certain Kylo could hear it. Or at least feel it, in his own way. Hux had never usually been one for noises in the bedroom, as he'd always thought it vulgar. In his past experiences there was always concern of someone overhearing as his past brief dalliances had taken place during school, training, or active duty. Often with Kylo though he found he wanted to break the habit. Right now, the sound was thrilling, and he was more than aware of its effect on Kylo, although it may have been a combination of everything. The feeling of Kylo's own cock pressing roughly against his ass and the small of his back was a curious source of amusement and pride for the General.

  _I caused that. That is mine._

 Flashbacks of their previous times together flickered through his thoughts. Nevermind the feel of it against his skin, he thought about how it had felt inside of him. His eyes flickered closed as he moaned softly, the sound short and breathy due to the hand at his throat. Almost of their own volition, his hips attempted to buck in time with Kylo's strokes, yet he couldn't get much purchase in his stretched out, pushed-against-the-tiles state. Kylo's teeth at his earlobe caused another hiss of breath through gritted teeth.

 “Do you want something, _General_?”

 “Ngh...” Words briefly eluded him, before he came to his senses. “K-Kylo, please..”

A long, deep exhale against the side of his head, he could imagine the expression on Kylo's face, eyelids heavy, fighting to keep them open, eyes rolling back slightly at the General's plea. He felt Kylo's dick twitch at his back.

 “What do you want..” A vague hint of a question, more of a statement really.

 “For... F-for fucks sake Ren..”

 Any remaining words were choked out as Kylo's grip on his throat increased, lifting his arm up and back even further, causing Hux to have to stand on his toes in order to avoid losing the ability to breathe entirely. As the General coughed and gasped for breath, Kylo asked again in a slightly louder, coarser voice, never once stopping his ceaseless stroking.

 “ _What_.. do you want...”

 At the “what”, he'd tightened his grip on Hux's cock, causing a strangled yelp. Hux's fingertips skittered feebly over the wet tiles. It was embarrassing how hard he was in Kylo's hand, how desperate, despite all of this. Maybe even  _because_ of all of this.

 “I want-..” Kylo's grip tightened again, Hux's words caught in his throat and he took the hint to adjust his wording. “I.. _need_... to come. Kylo.. please...”

 “If-..” Kylo's breathing was choppy, and he took a moment to pull himself together. “If you want it..” His firm, long strokes stopped. Hux's eyes opened in frustration and confusion as he tried to look around to catch Kylo's expression, head still unfortunately, tantalisingly locked in position by the hand at his throat.

 “... You'll have to earn it.”

 Before a scathing response had formed on his tongue, Hux found himself released completely, only to be spun around, pushed down. His knees hit the hard, wet floor of the cubicle causing a chain of hissed curses. Looking up, he found himself facing Kylo's dick. It looked about as swollen and needy as his felt between his own legs, teased and tortured by Kylo's prior actions. He'd never really been one for blowjobs, either giving or receiving. He'd imagined the act itself as rather messy, uncomfortable and not worth the effort when one could simply fuck and be done with it. Hux gritted his teeth and risked a glance up at Kylo. He'd leaned forward, arching over Hux and bracing himself against the wall he'd previously had Hux pinned against. Squinting through the falling water, he caught Kylo smirking down at him.

 “It's not going to suck itself, _General_.”

 … _Seriously?_

  _Shut up._

 Hux returned Kylo's smirk as they exchanged mental barbs. He briefly wondered if it was odd that he was already getting used to doing so, before returning to the task at hand.

  _I have... no idea what I'm doing._

  _It's fairly straight forward._

  _Well that's easy for **you** to say..._

 Swallowing hard, Hux adjusted his position on the floor of the cubicle so as to be as comfortable as one could get when their bony knees were struggling for grip on wet tiles. Both hands lifted to take hold of Kylo, a shiver of lustful pride running through him at the soft sound Kylo made above him at his touch. He licked his lips, an act fairly redundant due to the amount of water running over them both, yet ceremonial more than anything, preparing himself. Leaning in, Hux became aware of a vague thrill at the back of his mind, swelling in his chest. A sudden intense desire to taste Kylo, and the excitement of having the opportunity to do so. He brought his lips to the head of the cock in his hands, running his tongue across its tip, savouring the sharp taste of the man in his grasp who was obviously suppressing a shudder.

 “Fuck...” The curse so soft it was barely audible over the rush of the water but upon hearing it Hux's dick gave an involuntary throb between his legs. Risking another glimpse up at Kylo, Hux tilted his head, tongue running across the slick surface of his dick. Kylo's eyes had closed, forehead resting against his forearm. His expression was intoxicating. Hux hadn't realised he'd stopped moving before Kylo's eyes half-opened again, seeing Hux staring up at him and frowning. His free hand reached down and ran its fingers through Hux's hair, dark auburn when wet, and gripped tightly.

 “Don't stop.”

 No trace of pleading in his tone. An order. Hux turned his head back, aided by Kylo's grip which kept him forcefully focused on what he was doing. As his lips closed around the head of Kylo's cock and he began to suck, he hissed in pain as the grip on his hair suddenly pulled tight.

  _Ow!.. Fuck.. Really?_

  _Sorry... It just feels so.._

 Hux never found out, as he returned to sucking and licking as best he could, taking the lack of further mental descriptives as a good sign, backed up by the moaning echoing around the cubicle walls above him. He'd said he had no idea what he was doing and in no small amount was that true, however he figured he was a smart enough guy, and could work out what might feel good based on trial and error. Hux was pleased to find that most everything he tried resulted in further pleasurable noises from Kylo, and the thumb brushing softly through his hair against his temple was an encouragement.

 As he continued, the combination of Kylo's taste and the sounds he was making, along with the thought itself of what he was doing, was making Hux so hard it almost hurt. He'd been teased almost to climax before being shoved to the floor of the shower, and he didn't need to see it happening to know that he was leaking just as much onto the tiles as Kylo was oozing onto his eager tongue. One of his hands moved down, away from Kylo, reaching shamefully between his own thighs. He moaned around Kylo's cock at his own touch, hand shakily stroking back and forth in time with the rhythm of his head, bobbing to take as much of Kylo as he could into his mouth. Hux was getting close, he could feel it, he needed it so badly...

 “What are you..?”

 Kylo's voice barely broke through the haze, Hux was so far gone. If he'd been able to look up, he would have seen Kylo's eyes open, look down, a snarl spread across his lips.

 “No!” Kylo barked. He wrenched Hux's head back, pulling himself from Hux's mouth and causing the General to cry out sharply in pain, both hands immediately rushing to the hand twisted cruelly in his hair. Yet Hux remained quiet, eyes half-opened and looking up at Kylo, ashamed. He knew what he'd done, voicing any concerns would be questioning the obvious, tantamount to a confession. Kylo growled down at Hux as he relaxed his grip. “I said you had to _earn_ it.”

 With a slight nod and another almost audible swallow, Hux returned to his task. His unexpected obedience was a pleasant, ridiculously hot surprise, and Kylo bit at his bottom lip to hold back further moaning as Hux took him into his mouth once more. Each movement of his tongue, the pressure of his sucking and the sudden squeeze as the General swallowed. He didn't even mind the occasional catching of teeth.

 “Ahh.... k-keep going..”

 Hux decided he much preferred encouragement from the man above him to arrive audibly rather than through his mind. That way he could hear his hunger, the catching of his breath, the way he practically groaned his words. The sharp, salty-sweet taste of precome covered his tongue. Idly he wondered why he'd never thought to try this before. He then remembered that he'd hardly _chosen_ to try this at present, yet found he didn't mind. The snotty voice in the back of his head was pointing out his sloppy technique and how he would need practice, it almost made him laugh. Kylo's hips had begun to twitch, thrusting absently into Hux's mouth as he was brought ever closer to the edge. Each thrust pushed Hux's physical limit more and more, before he started to choke, jaw aching, throat spasming. Kylo grunted, air hissing through his teeth as he forced himself to stop briefly, pulling himself from Hux's mouth to a round of coughing and spluttering.

  _S-sorry.._

  _Don't be.. don't stop.. so close.._

 Hux licked his lips, savouring the residual taste, hands returning to grip firmly and stroke Kylo's swollen cock. If the water still falling down upon them both wasn't already making this easy enough, the spit and precome slick against Kylo's skin caused every stroke to glide luxuriously up and down his length. Hux made a note to try this again outside of the shower to compare the results.

 “Ngh.. _F-fuck_..” Kylo's voice was strained, Hux glanced up again at the expression of the man looming over him, hair clinging to his cheeks in thin black curls or hanging to drip water down upon Hux's face. His cheeks were flushed, Hux could see his throat moving as he swallowed, see the muscles in his jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth together. Hux's elbows, resting against the insides of Kylo's legs, could feel him trembling. Remembering Kylo's words, that he had to earn his reward, Hux upped his pace, causing a spasm of movement to course through Kylo's body, tensing up even further. Kylo turned his face away from Hux's sight, curling his head into the crook of his elbow. With several more firm strokes, Kylo grunted loudly, knees threatening to buckle as he came in thick ropes through Hux's fingers, across Hux's face. The General's eyes flicked closed as the residual mental shockwave of Kylo's orgasm hit him, similar to the connection they'd shared the night before. It swept through Hux's brain, his body, like a drug, and when it ebbed away, rather than the warm, pleasant afterglow one tends to expect following climax, Hux was all the more aware of his own burning frustrations.

 Kylo's breathing was ragged, yet he managed to remain upright, eventually looking back down after what seemed to Hux like a million years. The General locked eyes with him, remembering Kylo's own actions the night before and how he had been mesmerised by it. He pointedly raised a hand to his mouth, licking from his wrist to the tip of his forefinger. Kylo stared down at him, swallowed hard, chest still rising and falling rhythmically as he caught his breath.

 “...Fuck..”

 Hux's eyes briefly flicked down to the tiles once again, the very thought of the words queuing on his tongue making him uncomfortable yet knowing he needed to voice it anyway.

 “Ren.. please..” He spoke through what he hoped were steady, controlled breaths and tried as hard as possible to keep his tone reasonable. Here, on his knees, naked and wiping come from his face, painfully hard, he _refused_ to sound as desperate and pathetic as he felt. The odds were stacked against him, he knew he'd fail if he'd looked up at Kylo as he spoke. His eyes would betray him.

 Kylo, rather shakily, got to his knees, continuing to use the same arm he'd propped himself up with to keep him steady. Hux continued to stare down at the tiles, water running down through his hair, down his forehead, dripping from his eyelashes.

 “General?” The usual audible sneer so commonly heard when Kylo used Hux's title was oddly absent. Hux scoffed at the realisation, at the fact that he found it strange to hear Kylo's deep voice speak his title without its usual sarcasm, and that it absurdly didn't seem _right_. He kept his head bowed forward, looking Kylo's thighs over, their faint scars from previous battles and years-old training sessions. His eyes slid up, over his hips, his stomach, then to one side, over his shoulder, his bicep with its thickly corded muscle, frowning upon noticing a fresh bite mark to the inside of his elbow. Kylo had been following Hux's eyeline and cut him off before he could get the question out.

 “What-..?”

 “I bite when I... If you hadn't noticed? ...I do that.”

 “Right..” Hux absently rubbed at the side of his neck, prompting a faint, dull ache from the bruises framing the marks of Kylo's teeth. The silence stretched out between them, broken only by the water raining down upon them. Hux spoke, this time in a small voice "Thank you, Kylo..." A few seconds passed like heartbeats while the silence remained, agonising. Without knowing really where the words came from, Hux whispered down toward the tiles, "I really did miss you, you know."

 “Hux..” The abandonment of titles, and the peculiar softness of his voice finally brought Hux's eyes up to meet Kylo's. There was a moment, which likely only lasted a second or two, yet seemed to stretch out into hours. Hux was shivering, despite the warmth of the shower, expression somewhere between defeated and defiant. Kylo leaned in, pulling up short when his lips were inches from Hux's own, still swollen and red against the pale skin of his face. Hux held his breath, before realising he was doing so, feeling ridiculous and breathing again but carefully. Kylo's eyes were half-lidded, unfocused, seemingly looking through Hux at nothing in particular, before slowly focusing again and meeting Hux's curious stare. The General was becoming increasingly aware of his heartbeat and felt an uncharacteristic flush across his cheeks. It seemed that Kylo was struggling with something, as he chewed on his bottom lip in a manner Hux perceived as slightly nervous, before turning his head slightly and, with a sigh, brushing his nose across Hux's cheek.

 Unsure how to feel about this, Hux also averted his eyes, inclining his head once more and willing his heart rate to slow down, his stomach feeling as though someone had been messing with the gravity controls on the ship. Unable to ponder the situation for long, he started at the sudden touch of Kylo's hand on his hip, shivering as fingertips ran down the ridge of his hipbone, down to his groin. He gasped as his admittedly now softened cock was caressed, quickly hardening in Kylo's hand, shamelessly spreading his legs to make the Knight's movements easier. He leaned forward, bony shoulders pressing against Kylo's broad chest, face twisted against the curve of his neck. His arms curled around Kylo's waist, fingertips pressing into the flesh at his back as he breathed his need against Kylo's skin. He considered tracing his own marks down Kylo's back with his nails, before realising that he kept them short as per regulation, and that it wasn't really his style anyway.

 His mind was far less of a garbled mess than it had been the last time Kylo had him in his hands, his thoughts clearer. One train of thought in particular seemed so familiar now that it felt comfortable, despite the pleading, despite the concerns over whether or not it made Hux seem weak. He projected his need, his desire, his now sad and hungry desperation, vaguely tainted by whatever strange feeling was still gnawing away at the pit of his stomach, hoping Kylo would pick them up. Finding that he didn't care if he didn't, and would continue thinking about it anyway.

 It wasn't long before the General came, through all of the teasing and having come close to it several times over the course of events. Finding that old habits die hard, Hux fought back his moans, biting his bottom lip and holding his breath as his body shuddered, eyes squeezed tightly closed. He felt Kylo exhale deeply, obviously reacting to the same strange mental pulse sent out upon the point of his orgasm as Hux had experienced previously. Once the moment had passed and the rush of endorphins had subsided, Hux remained pressed against Kylo's chest briefly, before pulling himself away and attempting to stand. Kylo followed suit wordlessly, and the pair finished up their shower.

 ~

 Things were often a little awkward and uncomfortable between the two men when there was no real reason for them to be together. No duties aboard the ship, no sexual tension to work through, no morning routine to deal with when one had fallen asleep in the other's quarters, tangled in blankets and covered in various bodily fluids. Kylo was sitting on the edge of Hux's bed, taking his time in getting his boots on and taking his time with the buckles. He could sense that something was different this time, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Outside of pointed concentration, or without the General being extremely emotionally open such as he was when the pair were twisted together somewhere, partaking of one another's flesh, he was unable to “read” what Hux was thinking. He frowned to himself, resentful of the fact that all of his training, all of his ability and he still had to resort to a tired, pathetic line of questioning.

 “..Hux?”

 A response came through from the bathroom as the General was combing his hair back in the mirror.

 “Hmm?”

 Kylo paused, still unsure whether or not he should ask, knowing it would likely make him feel like an idiot.

 “Are you.. alright?”

 “I'm fine,” came the clipped reply, Kylo winced. “Why?”

 He sighed, elbows resting on his knees. He looked down at his hands, thought about the brief moment in the shower when his lips had been so close to Hux's. He'd known as soon as he'd turned away that whatever could have happened, the fact that it _hadn't_ , had caused something. Some kind of feeling, a sadness, in Hux. He'd felt it. The residual echo of that decision was now haunting the room like an awkward, uncomfortable ghost.

 After Kylo had failed to respond, Hux appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, frowning and fastening the buttons on his shirt at his throat. He stared at Kylo who'd been making far less effort to dress himself and had only managed his pants and boots so far, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat the question.

 “Just.. just asking I guess.”

 Hux released the breath he found he'd been holding. He couldn't be angry at Kylo, or the situation, as he was far too afraid to bring it up himself. Thankfully he was more than familiar with leaving uncomfortable situations unspoken and hanging in the air. He'd spent enough time around his parents, after all. Trying not to look dejected, Hux finished dressing after fastening the silver buckle of his belt around his waist, and reached for the collar of his coat. His fingers had closed around the thick, black material and he'd been heading for the door when he paused, remembering the earlier excuses Kylo had made for his sorry state and inability to turn out for duty that morning. He also remembered that these were, in fact, _his_ quarters, but found that he felt the need to leave regardless. This was troubling, but he tried not to dwell on it.

 Kylo simply sat, staring at his boots, or the floor, or nothing in particular. Hux cleared his throat, shrugging his coat on, desperate to break the silence with something, _anything_.

 “Thank you again. For this morning, I mean.”

 “What?” Kylo turned to look at him as if he'd only been half listening.

 “This morning. When you dealt with.. the situation. I appreciate it.” Hux's tone was businesslike as he pulled his gloves on. Kylo gave a shrug.

 “It was my fault, so I handled it.”

 “Mm..”

 The silence was deafening.

 “And..” Hux continued, his tone softening, taking a few cautious steps toward Kylo and away from the door. “Thank you for, last night. And for just now...”

 Kylo's eyes closed. He knew what the General was doing, and could feel that he was telling the truth, yet he could feel the underlying bitter pang of... something else, in his words. He wanted to ask again what was wrong, or to get up and hold the General still while he read his mind to find out for himself. More than anything he wanted to go back and... what... erase his mistake? Was it even a mistake? The sinking feeling in his chest told him that this wasn't what he wanted at all. Why had he pulled away?

  _You spent so much time worrying about hurting him, dealing with the situation after you **accidentally** hurt him, took pleasure in the knowledge that he enjoys **some** of the ways you hurt him... but you didn't prevent this. You have no idea what you're doing._

 Kylo sighed again, shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts running unbidden through it.

 “It's fine,” Kylo responded, tone entirely neutral. “I'll be gone by the time you get back.”

 He didn't need to see Hux to know how his words had landed.

 “Right.. yes. Well..” Hux's gaze shifted to the floor, finding he wasn't able to look at Kylo anymore. His thoughts finished the sentiment he had been unable to vocalise.

  _Try not to be gone so long next time._

 When the Knight continued to sit in silence, Hux straightened his posture, took his hat from where it had sat since the night before and left his quarters to perform damage control on the situation of his absence that day.

 As the door slid shut, Kylo looked at the mark on the inside of his elbow, brushing a thumb fondly over it and muttering to himself.

 “What are you doing, you idiot.”

 Remembering his promise to leave before Hux returned, he gathered his things, dressed, and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for breathplay/choking.  
> I'm not too sure where I'm going with this, I've written myself into a sad little pit and I need to go deal with my feelings before I continue. ;.;  
> If nonstop kylux garbage is your jam and you're on tumblr, hit me up: [generallyperfect](http://generallyperfect.tumblr.com/).
> 
> -Nug


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo struggles to come to terms with what happened during last time he'd been with Hux, and in an exhausted state, casts his mind back to fonder times between the two of them.

It had been a difficult few weeks.

Kylo had been doing exceptionally well at _not thinking about_ the last time he'd been in Hux's quarters, although there were times when his resolve had faltered. More often than not these times would come late at what passed for "night" aboard the Finalizer when he'd been failing to sleep for the something-th night in a row. Eventually he would resign himself to his fate, get up, and try to busy himself with a menial task. Tinkering with his lightsaber, stalking the corridors of the ship, or training in the specially allocated (and suitably isolated) chambers set aside for lightsaber and force manipulation practice. As much as he could feel the need to do so, he could not bring himself to settle down and meditate. He hadn't brought himself to try yet, since... well... He feared the possibility that his thoughts might wander again, to dwell on his failings with Hux.

Such a small, simple blunder. Almost imperceptible, anyone might have missed it. Kylo however had almost been able to _feel_ it at the time, like receiving a paper-cut. A short, sharp twinge of discomfort radiating from a single point, but easily overlooked. Then, as paper-cuts are want to do, the pain, while small and unassuming, grew over time. He could feel it while they had been in the shower, could see it in Hux's eyes and how his posture had changed, sinking slightly. Naturally the General had set about stuffing it down into the well-guarded chamber he seemed to prefer locking complicated emotions and thoughts up in, as the feeling Kylo thought he'd picked up on soon began to ebb away. The phantom paper-cut remained, however. If it had been real, and not just something he'd felt through the Force, he would be trying to raise it to his mouth to suck on even now, weeks later.

Of course he'd encountered Hux since. It was inevitable considering the nature of their working relationship. Kylo had possibly never been more thankful of his helmet with its obscuring mask and that Hux was, as ever, the epitome of professionalism. Their conversations were brief, and during their rare dual-briefings with the Supreme Leader, thankfully they didn't need to talk to each _other_ , simply to report in order and leave once dismissed. Once or twice a rogue thought had crossed his mind, a traitorous thing wondering whether Hux was also trying so desperately not to dwell on the thought and in doing so dwelling on _nothing but_ . Or whether he'd shrugged it off entirely. He wasn't sure which would be worse, but before these wretched ponderings could embed themselves too deeply he would banish them as best he could. Usually by training until he couldn't stand up anymore, or until there were no training droids left, having been reduced to several neatly sizzling piles of garbage. Or both. On this particular occasion he staggered from the training chambers drenched in sweat, pawing at the comm panel by the door to summon whichever unlucky cleanup crew had pulled the shift for this sector. Stumbling back to his quarters he smirked to himself as he thought of Hux rolling his eyes the next "morning", pulling a glove from one hand to thumb his signature to yet another purchase order for further training droids. Then he felt the familiar stab of guilt to his gut and all of his hard work in the training rooms was undone, just like that. He collapsed onto his bed, _seething_.

The half-awake, half-asleep haze that followed for the proceeding handful of hours until he had to report to.. something or other.. saw his subconscious dredging up old memories to replay them like home holovids before settling on one in particular. He was too exhausted to try and rouse himself, to move and shake his head to avoid re-living _that time._  It seemed like so long ago.

The first time he'd gotten his hands on the General.

~

General Hux. Smug, arrogant, anal perfectionist. Micromanagement addict, so wrapped up in ensuring every minute detail of everything that happened within his grasp ran with uniform, clockwork precision. Kylo Ren had known from day one that he and the General were going to clash, and that it was only Hux's diamond-hard respect for professionalism in the workplace preventing him from igniting the powder-keg Kylo had set up between them upon his arrival. Kylo could sense the hatred and disdain pouring off of the General in waves each time they met, compounded by Kylo's own intentional stoking of those fires when dealing with him. He'd hone his tone to a very fine edge, ensuring that just the slightest hint of sass or threat was audible through the modulator of his helmet. He'd glare through the blacked-out visor at the General's expression, unable to stop himself smirking when he saw how much the other man was desperately trying to suppress his feelings. Those feelings often being rage. Truth be told, he enjoyed needling the man, knowing full well how petulant and childish it was but not caring. Someone like that, with a stick so far up his ass, was bound to be a joy to break, and the longer the General could hold out, the more explosive the breaking would be. Hux's unwavering composure was a constant challenge. Kylo couldn't wait.

Unfortunately, wait he did. Weeks. _Months_ . He'd intentionally arrive late for officers briefings, loudly proclaim that they were a waste of his time, sometimes he'd flat out fail to turn up at all. He'd started developing a certain inflection when pronouncing Hux's title, perfecting it to the point where he would roll it off his tongue like a choice four-letter word. He'd carve equipment, furniture and parts of the ships interior into pieces in fits of rage, knowing that along with the catharsis of destruction, pissing Hux off would also help him feel better. Still the General refused to give in to the rage Kylo could _feel_ burning in the pit of his stomach. He might spot the man flinch slightly, an eyelid twitching as his icy stare attempted to bore holes through Kylo's helmet visor. Or he'd notice the General's hands tighten into fists slightly, but nothing more. Little by little, Kylo's obsession with ruining Hux's perfectly ordered life grew. Looking upon the situation with an outsiders eyes, Kylo's dream-spectator-self would have found the behaviour extremely childish, if he hadn't been so busy struggling with the realisation that he'd become oddly infatuated with Hux from such an early period. Glossing over the fact that the infatuation in question was manifesting in the form of a desire to _break him_ . The memory-dream-sequence thankfully moved on before the foggy half-sentient part of Kylo's mind watching it could dwell for too long on what "having an infatuation with Hux" really _meant,_ and he found himself looking at the opening moments of the fateful evening Hux had attempted to speak with him alone after training. With a shiver, whatever part of Kylo's consciousness had been railing against the dream finally gave in, and he sank down into the memory as if transported back, seeing through the same eyes.

~

Hux had waited for an opportune time to make himself known to Kylo, softly clearing his throat from the doorway of the Knight's training chamber after he had performed a particularly brutal dismemberment upon a hapless training drone. Kylo had remained still, holding himself in the final stance which the sweeping downward-swing had brought him to. The room echoed with a low, grinding hum which emanated from flickering, unstable saber blades, until they withdrew into their hilt with a sharp hiss. Drawing himself to an upright position, Kylo half-turned to face Hux, saber casually held in one hand, frowning beneath his helmet as beads of sweat threatened to roll down into his eyes and potentially ruin the devil-may-care demeanour he was trying so hard to pull off. He stared at the man haunting the doorway, refusing to speak first. It was utterly childish, but Kylo was nothing if not predictable, and Hux for the most part had expected such a response. After a soft sigh, a quiet exhale through his nose, Hux spoke first. Kylo smirked beneath his helmet at what he regarded as another small victory over the man, ignoring the fact that Hux would _usually_ speak first because he considered his time _considerably_ more valuable. The General spoke with an unusually casual air, his haughty accent reverberating off of the high, vaulted ceiling.

"Are you quite finished?"

Kylo lowered the angle of his helmet and glanced to one side, indicating the assorted debris and twitching droids he'd dissected and strewn about the room over the course of his training session. He'd already regained full control over his breathing, anyone might have thought he'd only just walked in on this mess rather than having been the one who created it.

"Seems so." Kylo spoke, his words torn apart and put back together in a deep, growling croak by the modulator in his mask.

Hux was standing as he usually did when heading up command on the bridge, or when standing before the monstrous hologram of their Supreme Leader, or... just about every time he was ever standing still, if Kylo thought about it. Feet shoulder-width apart, hands lightly clasped behind his back. Kylo wondered if he even stood like that in the shower, or when he pissed. If he even pissed. A man that tight likely kept everything as sealed up as possible. Kylo suppressed a snigger.

"I see the latest wave of droids was once again not up to the task of withstanding your," Hux's cool blue-grey eyes flicked across to where the upper half of a droid was clawing desperately across the ground, trying to find its legs, "...assault."

Kylo's eyes followed the droid for a short while in mild amusement. Usually he'd stormed out of the chamber by now and the cleanup teams were getting stuck into the task of cleaning up after him. He wondered if Hux was making them wait outside. He then remembered that Hux had asked him a question. He rolled his shoulders, stretching them while he tilted his head from one side to the other, his neck giving off a dull crack.

"Seems not."

Hux's expression never wavered, but his eyes did snap back to rest upon the Knight. Then there was silence. This was, after all, an extremely long game, wasn't it? Kylo wasn't sure whose move it was. He started to feel uncomfortable and awkward, and so did what he usually did when he'd had enough of playing with the General. He headed for the doorway and found that Hux made no attempt to move aside, causing Kylo to have to pull up short of barrelling into the other man. His awkwardness was palpable.

"General..." Kylo growled, the request to move aside implicit. He abjectly _refused_ to ask.

Hux raised his head the fraction it took to stare into the visor of his helmet, searching for whatever lay beneath. Up until this point, Kylo had never been seen by anyone on board the Finalizer without it. It made training even more of a cumbersome exercise however necessary it may have been.

"I believe that you and I need to have a little chat about a thing called _self control_ , Lord Ren. You might have heard of it." For all of the intentional disrespect Kylo managed to soak into Hux's title when he used it, Hux in return managed to speak Kylo's with as little bother or care as possible. It was effortless and subtle and _perfect_ and Kylo knew _damn_ well he was doing it purely to irritate him. Or, perhaps he wasn't and it was The Game getting to him. The worst part was, intentional or not, it worked.

Kylo snarled beneath his mask, teeth ground together and bared as he responded.

"I am perfectly in control, _General_."

"Is that so? Then why, pray tell, am I constantly finding myself besieged with complaints from my staff of your conduct. Bills for repairs and replacements of _extremely_ expensive and highly-tuned equipment, the complexities of which I'm sure you could not _begin_ to comprehend." When Kylo failed to respond, Hux's eyes darted pointedly to the saber hilt clipped to Kylo's belt, before rising again to scour the helmet's visor in hopes of penetrating to the eyes beneath. "Oh, I do apologise, your prowess at precision engineering slipped my mind for a moment."

The spark of amusement in Hux's eyes and the hint of what seemed to have been sarcasm in his tone was pushing more of Kylo's buttons than he'd care to admit. The leather of his gloves creaked as his hands balled into tight fists. Hux was winning too much ground here.

"If you admire it so much, perhaps you'd like a personal demonstration."

"No." All amusement had passed, Hux was already back to tired formalities. "I do believe you've had enough practice for the time being. If you refuse to reign in your rampant disregard for the equipment on board this ship, I've no option but to find other means for you to practice your.. abilities." The final word left Hux's mouth with the same disdainful tone as one might give a particularly ridiculous hobby. Like "basket weaving" or "Gungan folk-art collecting".

Kylo could feel The Game shifting against him, and this round seemed to be going far too much in Hux's favour. Kylo scowled, once again glad that his helmet masked any visible emotions his face often had a tendency to betray, and gracelessly shoved forward, shouldering the General out of his way. He refused to look back, instead reaching over his shoulders with the Force to probe how the General had responded, if at all. He was glad to find a suitably pleasing wave of anger clouding around the vicinity of Hux, who had apparently decided to fall in behind Kylo, just off to one side. Apparently he was determined to continue berating him.

"I have cleared the idea with Supreme Leader Snoke. Your further physical training, should you desire any, will require advance notice as you will then be assigned to the next available reconnaissance landing team."

 _Fantastic_ , thought Kylo.

"Supreme Leader thought it a particularly good idea for you to move your practising out of the training rooms and into the field."

 _Can't imagine whose "good idea"_ _**that** _ _was._

"Naturally this will give you valuable field experience, while saving the Order a considerable number of repairs and supplies."

Kylo noted how Hux had pointedly left out the subject of finances. He thought about Hux's precious budget and precisely where he could shove it.

"All of this is, as you will be glad to hear, temporary, of course..."

 _Oh, well that's just_ _**fine** _ _then_ _._

"As your training facilities are going to undergo extensive research and development into making them more resistant to.. whatever it is you do in there."

By this point Kylo had marched them right up to the door of his chambers. He waved a hand, negating the requirement for an entry code as the door unlocked and slid open with a worrying electronic fizzle. It was unnecessary but Kylo didn't care, so desperate for a foothold in this round of the game he played with Hux, a round which had turned so drastically against him.

"Mhm. Great." Kylo swept out of the corridor and into his quarters which were blessedly dark inside. Hux did exactly what Kylo hoped he'd do, which was to pause at the threshold momentarily, before remembering whose ship it was and following the Knight with the faintest hint of a scowl. _Small victories_ , Kylo thought. He waved a hand again, raising the lighting a fraction inside the first small room of his quarters which acted as a sort of living-room area. The place was exactly as he'd left it. Sparsely furnished, no decoration saving the grisly warped helmet under its small spotlight, on a plinth in the corner. Hux tried not to look at it, instead staring at the back of Kylo Ren who was making his way to the bedroom and the bathroom which lay beyond.

"Have you even been listening to me?" Hux's tone was starting to get an edge to it. Kylo grinned to himself, before raising his hands to the lower rim of his helmet, finding the hidden catches with his thumbs. Hux was peering at him curiously. Kylo pulled the helmet from his head and lightly shook out his hair in one motion, placing it upon a side table with a heavy _thunk_.

"Oh I've been listening, _General_. I just don't care for what you have to say." His voice, unmodulated, sounded strange even to him. He'd grown so used to hearing it through the helmet.

Kylo felt Hux bristle without even needing to turn around. He bit back another grin, this was more like it.

_Come on, General. You're so close now. Show me what you've got._

"How... How _dare_ you speak to me like that.."

_Attaboy._

Kylo turned, seeing Hux for the first time with his own eyes, rather than through the thin slit of his helmet's visor. He was slightly taken aback at how pale he was without the helmet to distort the colours, and how brightly his hair shone amidst the smothering darkness of his black uniform. As he turned, he did so slowly, watching Hux's expression carefully as the man finally laid eyes on the true face of his tormentor. The faint glimmer of surprise that flitted across Hux's face was a sight Kylo tried in that moment to commit to memory, so that he could savour it later when he felt like a pick-me-up. Surprise, melting into confusion, fighting against Hux's well-trained internal protocols which were trying desperately to force his face back to its usual rigid, expressionless mask. The almost tangible blitz of hatred that had pulsed out from the General before, easily felt by Kylo in such close proximity and with Hux's emotions compromised, ebbed to be replaced with what could only be described as _??????_

"Speak to you like what." The sound of his unmodulated voice sent another spill of emotional questionmarks through the room as Hux tried to fit this new face and voice to the masked nemesis he'd followed into the room. Without the helmet jarring his words, Kylo's voice had a human roundness to it. Deep, bass notes dipped in rich molasses and spun out into long syllables with sharp consonants. Kylo knew that he had to be careful, Hux had spent his career honing his external "mask" and even so it was beginning to crack and falter. Without his helmet, his eyes, his face, his voice could betray him and so he needed to keep them in check. Which was difficult as he was having so much _fun_.

"Like... Like some _subordinate_! I am-.." Hux paused as his temper flared, adding unwanted volume and pressure to his tone, having to reel himself back in. Any other man might have marvelled at the General's self-discipline. Not Kylo, though. "I am in command of this ship. The ship you currently find yourself standing aboard." Hux's eyes were flitting from one of Kylo's own amber eyes to the other and back again, spoilt for choice at new things to look at while berating him. "And you storm around with complete and utter disregard for my staff, my facilities and my equipment." The General continued, Kylo narrowed his eyes slightly and ran the tip of his tongue over the points of his teeth beneath his lips. He stifled a smirk as Hux nearly, oh so nearly, glanced at his mouth as he did so. Unfortunately, it seemed he wasn't finished ranting yet.

"You seem to think that you can do whatever you like, whenever you like-.."

"And is that not true?" Kylo interrupted Hux mid-flow, causing the General's words to catch in his throat.

"Wh-.. what?!" Kylo couldn't tell if Hux was reacting to the interruption or if he honestly didn't understand the question. He liked to think it was the former, as he had pegged the man to be at least more intelligent than that.

"I _can't_ do whatever I like?"

The Knight’s eyes were narrow and focused, like a predator with a firm sight on its prey. No pressure to act as yet. Watching. Waiting. He canted his head slightly to one side as he delivered the question. He’d never seen Hux so unsure of himself, so utterly lost as to where the situation was heading. The man seemed to have a plan for every outcome and kept his composure throughout. The tables had turned in Kylo’s favour again, and he wondered precisely how far he could go. How much was enough? A part of him knew it was likely he'd never be satisfied, but needed to push it anyway. He took advantage of the General's momentary loss for words as he struggled to comprehend Kylo's complete and utter insubordination, to take a step toward him. He twitched his hand in the vague direction of the door behind Hux, causing it to slide shut with a hiss.

"N-No! Of course not. There-... there are rules.. protocols.." The General was stammering, only slightly, and Kylo could feel an edge of panic in his emotional "aura", whatever it was cascading outwards from Hux's vicinity. Damn him, though, the man seemed adamant to hold his ground and was doing a good job of keeping his expression as rigidly stern as possible, despite the over-wideness of his eyes. Kylo took another step forward.

"Like I give a damn about your precious rules.." Kylo curled his lip in a cruel smirk, initially disappointed at Hux's reluctance to step back, to back down, but now rather enjoying the resistance. It was more fun. He cut off any potential protestation on Hux's part by continuing to speak, barrelling forward, uncertain if he could stop himself now if he wanted to. "And besides.." He lifted up one hand, Hux's eyes snapped to it as if half expecting Kylo to take a swing at him. Kylo instead opted for something the General would never expect, brushing a fingertip along the brim of the General's hat. "..What makes you think you could stop me?"

Kylo could feel every muscle in Hux's body resist the urge to swat his hand away.

"Stop you?"

"Mm. From doing.."

Kylo drew himself in close against Hux's body, continuing to move forward, giving the General the option of stepping backwards once and for all or being shoved over.

"..Whatever.."

Hux finally yielded, eyes trained on Kylo's, unblinking, transfixed as they moved as a unit. Hux's lips drew back into a tooth-baring snarl.

"..I.."

Hux started as his back hit the durasteel door, twisting his head to one side in an automatic response, an attempt to confirm that he had no escape, only to be blocked by Kylo's arm. It reached up and across to press a gloved palm to the door beside Hux's head, the pleated material of his sleeves contouring perfectly to the form of his musculature.

"..Want."

No response.

 _.......Checkmate_.

With a wide grin, and before Hux had the chance to pull himself together, Kylo leaned in, pushing the General's head aside in an attempt to get at the flesh beneath his jawline. Minimal resistance, a soft grunt from Hux and even.. yes, a light arch to his spine, pushing forward and against Kylo's chest and mouth. A mouth whose lips parted, tongue briefly running along the sharp edge of Hux's jawline only to be replaced by teeth. The General's emotional response was a messy fog, difficult to pinpoint any one particular feeling, but amongst the usual blend of anger and panic was something new. Something small and warm and growing quickly against Hux's better judgement. _Desire_.

It took Kylo curling his other hand about Hux's waist for the General to seem to come to his senses, attempting to twist from Kylo's grasp and hissing between gritted teeth.

"S-Stop... You can't-.. _We_ can't do this."

"Do what?" Kylo growled, widening his stance so that even his legs were helping to keep the other man penned in against his door.

"Ugh, are you really that obtuse?" Hux spat, his volume a little too loud for his proximity to Kylo's ear, who flinched away. "Whatever it is you think you're doing. We can't. _I_ can't."

Kylo, undeterred, the memory still too fresh of Hux's body pushing back against him. The remnants of his desire still lingered in the emotional miasma surrounding the General, although it was fading. The game had changed; new rules.

"Why not?" Kylo's voice lowered to a whisper breathed against Hux's neck, eliciting a shudder barely noticeable underneath the General's bulky greatcoat.

"I _shouldn't_.."

Kylo scoffed. Another breath of air against Hux's neck. Another shudder.

"Shouldn't and can't are two entirely separate things, _General_."

Hux made a frustrated sound in his throat, another weak attempt to escape from Kylo's grasp, before falling back weakly against the door. He was twisting on the hook, but that energy was fading fast. Desire rose again, clouding Kylo's force-sensitive mind like a perfumed haze. He closed his eyes and basked in it for a moment, the hand against Hux's waist slipping down, dragging languidly down the outside of his thigh.

"What do you _want_ , General..."

_Say it._

Hux's eyes were also closed, Kylo could feel it. He felt them squeeze closed even tighter as his fingertips traced across the front of Hux's thigh, before pulling loose again as those same fingers ran up the inside towards his groin. Eyes rolling back into his head. A soft sigh catching in his throat, becoming a gasp when Kylo reached his crotch.

_**Say it.** _

Hux was responding with almost overbearing waves of need which made up the majority of his emotional response, his feedback, and while Kylo had felt Hux attempting to wrestle with it, to subdue it, that fight was over. All that was left was desire, and the residual self-hatred that he'd sunk so low. Hux was responding with the hardness in his crisply pressed and immaculate uniform pants, the outline of which Kylo was tracing with gloved fingertips through the layers of fabric, having dipped in beneath the folds of the General's coat. He responded with the arch of his back, the way he gave no resistance to further attention on his neck from Kylo's lips, teeth and tongue, the way his breathing and heart rate were speeding up, heating up. Not enough, though. Kylo wanted to _hear it_.

Just as suddenly as he'd moved forward, Kylo began to pull away. He withdrew his hand, leaned his head back. It had been a moment, even a fraction of a moment before Hux's resolve finally broke and his words were almost yelped.

" _You_ , Ren...." Hux's hands finally moved from their position against the door at his back to grip at Kylo's hips, gathering handfuls of the thick fabric of his robes. A second passed, Hux spoke again. Quieter, more composed. "I want _you_."

Heart lurching up into his throat, Kylo pushed forward with a growl, the arm previously pinning Hux to the door shifting to grip at the edge of his collar while the other dove back beneath the General's coat. He forced the fastenings of Hux's uniform pants open, quite literally, the various catches and zips yielding to the flex of his fingers. Not giving Hux the opportunity to be impressed, if he'd even noticed, Kylo's hand slipped inside, dipped beneath the waistband of his underwear, and curled its fingers around Hux's dick. His gloves were well-worn, soft, warm black leather with unusual ridged patterning, and Hux moaned shamefully. Kylo could feel that shame like a spike through the emotional haze and how it burned with a low, dull heat. It was almost as intoxicating to experience as Hux's desire.

What could only be Hux's fingertips, the smooth surface of his gloves failing to gain any purchase over the fabric of his robes, began scrabbling at Kylo's back. There was something rather delightful about the General, and himself for that matter, remaining fully dressed while committing what could only be described as “fraternizing with one's enemy”. He wondered if he'd ever be able to look at Hux in full uniform again properly without being reminded of this moment, the General clawing feebly at his back, pressed against the durasteel door of his living quarters and drooling precome over his gloved fist. It would certainly make briefings more interesting, he might even consider attending the next one. With a wicked grin, Kylo leaned his head back to get a better look at how Hux was coping with the situation, grin spreading even wider to find the man glaring at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a flush to his cheeks.

“Don't.. stare at me..” the General huffed through strained breaths, not so much panting as fighting to retain composure. Kylo rolled his eyes, even here, now, like this, Hux refused to let go.

“Shut up, you're in no position to give orders.”

The intensity of Hux's glare kicked up a few notches, and Kylo could hear the echo of a snarky response form in his mouth before it was bitten back. Kylo took a moment to admire the colour of his eyes, the long, copper eyelashes he'd somehow never noticed before, and the fact that Hux bit at his bottom lip in something approaching shyness when aroused. Spotting this, it seemed, was the final straw, as Kylo's _own_ arousal was proving more and more uncomfortable to bear. He paused, briefly, pulling his hand from Hux's pants and leaning back slightly, noting in the back of his mind the faint whine from the General at the sudden loss of pressure and warmth against his body.

 _Just a second, give me a second..._ Kylo frantically thought to himself, delving beneath his own robes to release himself with a grunt and a sigh. Leaning back in, he kicked at one of Hux's feet to force them further apart, stifling a snort of laughter upon picking up Hux's faint mental note to check his boots for scuffing later. As his chest re-connected with Hux's rather more forcefully than he'd intended, a short yelp was forced from the General's lungs, sending a shard of concern through Kylo. He leant down, nosing his way under the brim of Hux's cap to press his forehead to that of the General's, checking he hadn't injured the man, surprised instead to find that the accidental shove had rather been _enjoyed_. He'd have to try and remember that for later, Kylo thought, as his hips pushed forwards. Hand returning beneath Hux's uniform only to withdraw again, cock in hand, angling it back just enough, shifting his hips again slightly... Fingers spread, Kylo's eyelids fluttered closed as he began to stroke his large hand, leather glove slippery from his prior attention to Hux, over the pair of them. If Hux had been attempting to hold back his noises, the dam was showing its cracks as he stopped biting his bottom lip long enough to hiss a few words.

“F-fuck... Kylo..”

It wouldn't take long, and it wouldn't take much. It was never going to be a long-winded event, and their “foreplay” had been ongoing for months. Kylo felt an overbearing need to be as close to Hux as possible, pulling his hips forward even more, pressing his chest hard against Hux's, the hand not currently working over their cocks gripping at the back of the General's neck. Hux had looped his arms up and under both of Kylo's, around his broad chest. Their breath, the pair of them now panting, was mingling in the small space before their faces, hot and heavy. Kylo's eyes scrunched tightly shut, trying to hold off, to wait until he could come at the same time as Hux, not wanting any of this to be over yet, let alone for him to be the first across the finish line. Each moan, each sharp little intake of breath, each time Hux's breath caught in his throat, or he swallowed, or he bit at his lip again in order to try and prevent all of the above. Every noise and every action brought Kylo closer. Feeling the General writhe against his own desires, still attempting to retain some modicum of composure despite being jacked off by his Least Favourite Person against his front door, hips bucking as he hurtled closer to the edge. Kylo was exceptionally thankful of his training, using every trick in the proverbial book to try and stay as focused and relaxed as possible. _No, you won't glance down at the two cocks in your hand, precome glistening in messy smears against the fronts of your uniforms. No, you won't pay any attention to the choked and desperate sounds of barely withheld pleasure coming from the man whom you've been obsessing over, currently struggling not to say your name again. No, this absolutely isn't the first time in a long time you've shared anything like this with another human being. No, he doesn't smell amazing right now, and you absolutely, definitely are not going to ruin this by finishing **first**!_

Thankfully, blessedly, Kylo didn't have to hold out much longer. He felt his ribs become constricted as Hux's grip tightened, holding on with both arms and threatening to bite his lower lip in half. The General gasped Kylo's name once again, leaning forward as best he could to push even harder against the Knight's body as he came, followed almost immediately by Kylo himself with a low moan. Hux was shivering, twitching with each stroke as Kylo continued drawing his hand across them both, slowly, fully emptying himself whilst ensuring the General was thoroughly drained in return. They both stood for a time, pressed together, eyes closed and catching their breath, shuddering when Kylo eventually removed his hand. He could feel Hux trying not to think about the abhorrent mess he was in and to simply enjoy the afterglow. Kylo grinned and tilted his head to brush his nose through the short, soft hair at Hux's temple. How he'd managed to keep his hat on this whole time was beyond him. Rather impressive actually. Hux, pausing as he felt Kylo flinch, inevitably broke the silence first.

“I.. should..”

Kylo swallowed, confused at the pang of disappointment he suddenly felt, but understanding completely.

“Yeah.. probably.”

He couldn't help but peek, and while this close to the General it would be so easy to dip his mental fingers into the pool of Hux's thoughts. He found himself wondering whether not he'd made an awful mistake, and told himself this might help. Or at least it would make things clearer, he'd never been very good at reading other people. He felt that Hux was worried, which in turn made Kylo worry, until he realised he was merely worrying over something trivial like a missed meeting, and that his uniform was completely ruined and he'd need to return to his own quarters to shower and change beforehand. Kylo followed Hux's thought patterns in how he would explain himself to those he was keeping waiting, relieved when he finally found the sweet spot in Hux's mind which was still dealing with the events which had just transpired. He pulled up, cautiously, in case he was about to stumble into a tangle of regret over the situation, or even worse, sub-par ratings of his performance...

_I mean you're a General for fuck's sake, you can't just go swanning around, fornicating with the most infuriating, incompetent force-user in the galaxy, who comes along and throws you against a door and grabs hold of you and... and..._

Kylo grinned.

_..and worst of all is that you just stood there and **wanted** it. Have you no sense of decency? This man has been making your life a living hell for the past several months. You were supposed to put him in his place! He's costing the Order a fortune! But no, he storms off to his room like a child, and you **follow him** , and he takes off that stupid helmet and he's.... he's... with the hair, and the eyes, and the lips.... And he **continues** to provoke you, and you **let him**. And when he gets his hands on you... his.. fucking.. **hands**...._

Kylo is grinning so widely his face threatened to cramp.

_...and then you don't want him to let you go.. but you're an **idiot** and forgot the Officer's dinner which you'd been organising for oh, only the past four days. And now you reek of sex and Kylo Ren and you can't stop thinking about his hair, or his eyes, or his lips.. or his fucking **hands**._

The Knight mentally pulled away, then, content to leave the General alone with his thoughts, more than a little pleased with himself at the inner turmoil he'd ignited within the man. Hux drew his greatcoat, albeit reluctantly, closed over the sticky front of his uniform with a grimace, straightened his hat, and looked over to Kylo who'd begun to shed the various layers of his clothing. He cleared his voice again to announce his departure and Kylo twisted to catch his eye. Hux was struggling with his expression again, trying to wrestle his features into apathetic authority and away from something which threatened to be entirely inappropriate as Kylo removed his clothes. Thankfully the job was made easier when Kylo smirked at him from across the room, on his way to the adjoining chamber.

“Enjoy your dinner, _General_.”

Kylo felt rather than saw Hux's scowl, heard him leave, looked down at his gloved hands and the sticky, sordid evidence of their tryst....

_The game continues...._

~

He woke up with the upper half of his sheets pulled over to one side, arms hugged around them while the rest tangled about his waist and legs. The dream which had been a rather pleasant recollection of simpler times, seemed bitter in the light of a new day. The game continues indeed. Only now, the rules seem to have changed again, and Kylo isn't sure who, if anyone, is winning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy sex time. Again. Not quite a "first time" but I might get there at some point, who knows. It's the "first time" they do anything together, at least. So that counts!  
> For those interested in teasers as I try to write more of this trainwreck, check out the trashcan tumblr: [generallyperfect](http://generallyperfect.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~Nug


End file.
